


i think we could do it if we tried

by trobedrights



Category: Space Force (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Weddings, a child!!! vaguely inspired by trobaby fics, there is some changela friendship for the soul but not enough to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trobedrights/pseuds/trobedrights
Summary: They have a conversation, they get married, they adopt a child. Etcetera.
Relationships: Chan Kaifang/F. Tony Scarapiducci
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	i think we could do it if we tried

**Author's Note:**

> they are so in love it's insane i'm insane I LOVE THEM!!!!!

Chan hugs Tony from the back, mumbling something into his side.

Tony turns to look at him. “Hm?”

“I said we’re doing good, aren’t we?”

Tony smiles and turns back to the stove, where he’s making pancakes. “Yeah, we are.”

Chan lets him go and shuffles over to the counter, pushing himself up to sit on it. He yawns. “God, I’m so tired. Work went late as hell last night.”

“I know, I live with you.”

Chan grins. “Yeah. I forget sometimes. It’s surreal, isn’t it? Even though it’s been...what, a year?”

“Almost a year and a half.”

“Jesus.” He’s silent for a moment. “This isn’t how you thought your life would go, is it?”

“Hell no.” He walks over to Chan and hands him a fork and a pancake on a plate, already cut into tiny pieces. “But this is a thousand times better than anything I thought.”

Chan picks up the fork and stabs it into the pancake. He holds it up, squinting at it. After a second, he suddenly says, “Do you ever think about having kids?”

Tony nearly drops his plate. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Mm. Forget it, I got like an hour of sleep.”

“No, it’s okay, I was just- surprised. Yeah, I guess I do. Think about that.”

“Should we really be having this conversation right now?”

Tony shrugs. “When’s a better time to have it? At work?”

Chan chuckles. “Oh god, Angela would kill us.”

“Ugh, she’d say we’re not prepared and too immature and all that.”

“Well...she may have a point.”

Tony takes a second to consider this. “Yeah, true.”

“I mean, we’re not even married yet.”

Tony nearly drops his plate again. “Yet?”

Chan looks up at him. “Yeah?”

“I didn’t know we were- I mean-” he sputters.

“I kinda just figured, yknow, we’ve been together for a long time, I can’t see us ever being apart, isn’t that the whole point of being married?”

“Yeah! Yeah, I just didn’t…” Tony has never really liked the idea of marriage, or commitment. But with Chan, it seems right. “Yeah, we _should_ get married. Oh my god, we should get married!”

Chan raises an eyebrow, laughing. “Okay, slow down.”

“I don’t know how long I can wait now that I know that’s an option.”

Chan reaches his hands out to him and Tony takes them, looking up at him. After a second, Chan concedes, “Okay, we can do it sometime this year.”

“Yes!”

“But we might have to hold off on the kid for a little while.”

“We can hold off on the kid,” Tony agrees. He leans up to kiss Chan, then picks him off the counter, swinging him into his arms to carry him bridal style. “This is how we’re gonna go down the aisle,” he says.

“Do you even know how weddings work?”

**Seven Months Later**

Chan bounces up and down on his feet nervously, looking at himself in the mirror. “I’m gonna mess this up.”

Angela punches him lightly on the arm. “You’re not gonna mess it up, okay? I hate to admit it, but you guys are actually really good together.”

He turns to her and hugs her. “Love you, Angie,” he mumbles.

She pats him on the back. “Love you too. Now get your ass out of this dressing room, you’re about to get married.”

Chan is glad they decided to have a relatively small wedding. He doesn’t know if he could stand a single more set of eyes on him as he walks down the aisle.

But then he sees Tony, whose face is filled with pure joy, and he calms down. This is where he’s meant to be.

Their vows are sweet, and then they kiss, and then they’re married.

They’re _married_.

The reception is fun- they dance and talk with friends and family. The second everyone is gone and they’re left alone, Tony yells, “Holy shit! We’re husbands!”

Chan laughs. “We’re husbands!”

“Husbands!”

“Husbands!!!”

Tony picks Chan up and twirls him around, both of them grinning like crazy. Once Tony sets him down, he says, “So, about that kid?”

Chan swats him. “ _No_. We are riding the marriage high for as long as we can.”

“You’re gonna ri-”

“ _Please_ do not finish that sentence.”

**Ten Months Later**

They stare at the baby sleeping in the crib.

It wasn’t like they had meant to do this so early. But both of them had wanted to start a family, and it had just felt right.

“She’s so small,” Tony whispers. 

“Yeah. I feel like I’m gonna squish her when I pick her up.”

“Please don’t squish our baby.”

“I’m not gonna squish our baby.”

“Oh my god, she’s _our baby_!” Tony says, his voice getting a little loud.

“Shh. But yeah.” Chan takes Tony’s hand and smiles down at the baby. “Ellie.”

“Ellie. I love her so much. Even though we’ve had her for a day.”

“I think that’s just how being a parent is.”

They stand there in silence for a few seconds, then Tony says, “Are we gonna screw this up?”

“I was wondering that myself.”

“I have no clue how to be a dad.”

“Me neither.” Chan looks up at him. “But we’ll figure it out.”

“I hope so.”

“Hey.” He puts a hand on his cheek. “We will. We love her, that’s all that matters for now. The rest can come later.”

Tony pulls him in, wrapping his arms around him, and presses a kiss on the top of his head. “You're right. We got this.”  
  


**Eighteen Years Later**

Ellie hugs both Chan & Tony as tight as she can. “I’m gonna miss you guys so much.”

“Are you sure you’re gonna be okay?” Chan says. “Because I can get you a job at Space Force easily.”

“And then you’ll never have to leave us!”

“And you won’t be four states away- oh god, that’s far, what if something happens?”

Ellie laughs at them. “I’ll be fine, really. I love you guys.”

They watch her walk into the airport, eyes teary. As they walk back to their car, Chan says, “We did good, right?”

Tony slings an arm over his shoulder. “We did great.”

  
  



End file.
